Blast to the Past!
by Lunalovegood006
Summary: See what trouble the next generation  gets into when they end up visiting there parents before the war! See everyone's reaction when they find out they have kids in the future. Watch James II and his friend since first year grow closer Roxy meddle in peoples love lives and Fred II get the courage to tell his crush how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not J. K.** **Rowling**

It was a blazing hot summer day at the Potters. We had just finished an amazing game of quidditch. I was drop dead tired. So I took shelter under a shady tree. After all it had been an amazingly long day. I had gone out with the Weasley/Potter family so we could all get new supplies needed for our next year at Hogwarts. I would be entering fourth year along with the rest of the Marauders. We had all woken up extremely early due too a prank pulled by James himself.

Speaking of the devil there he was.

"Jenkins. We have something to show you." He said hovering over me.

"Can't it wait Potter. I'm terribly tired" I sighed

"No this it really important." The urgency in his voice made me curious as too what was going on. So I gave in and James dragged me too his room where sitting in a circle were: Albus, Ivy, Jonatan, Fred,Roxanne, Lorcan, Lysander and Scorpius.

Albus was going into third year along with his three best mates Lorcan and Lysander twin sons of Luna Lovegood both were freakishly smart and in Ravenclaw. Scorpius was in Slytherin. Although he wasn't your avrange slytherin student. He was caring, and clever. He was ambitious though which is the only reason he was in slytherin. He didn't need to be in house with them. There incredibly selfish and coldblooded. I should know...

Roxanne, Fred,Jonatan and Ivy were the other Marauders. Fred was a year ahead of us though. Jonnathan had met James on the train first year he was in Griffyindor along with myself ,Ivy and Roxanne -my best friends. James and Fred.

"Holly look what we found." Ivy said her sea blue eyes meeting my piercing green ones.

I sat in the circle next to Roxanne. James followed in suit. It was a wand but it had an inscription on it. It said : To the past I must go, If you come with me only time knows.

"It's basically saying it can take us to the past." Lorcan clarified

"But how far into the past we don't know" Lysander added

"Only one way to find out." Fred said ready to jump into action as always

"Yeah let's go!" James shouted clearly excited by the smell of adventure.

"I don't know guys it could be dangerous ." Albus said. I looked into his eyes which almost matched my eye color.

"Come on Albus where's your Griffyindor courage. It's an adventure." I replied

"Guys I think it's getting ready to go." Scorpius remarked staring at the wand.

It had begun to glow a dull blue which was getting brighter by the second

With that said we all grabbed on until we were no longer in our familiar world...

**What do you guys think? Review please! I've been told I'm a terrible writer and don't want to continue the story if you guys think it's bad xxx**

** -Lunalovegood006**


	2. We traveled to the past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

**This takes place during the fifth book.**

**I'd like to thank: HermioneGrace and Arina-Peachy for reviewing my story. Enjoy!**

With that said we all grabbed on after an electrical feeling went through my body. Then we were no longer in our familiar world...

Albus' pov:

My body made suprising contact with the ground. I blinked a few times and saw the others around me. I sat up slowly the taste of electricity fresh in my mouth. I looked around and saw we were in an old, stuffy was a thick layer of dust on everything and it was practically empty besides the few piles of rubbish in the corners of the room. Johnatan began coughing violently. James slapped his back with the hand that didn't hold the wand that transported us here.

"Where are we?" I asked aloud

"I don't know but their's a door over here." Holly said pointing to the oppisite side of the room. We did a head count then we all went through the door which lead us to a long empty hallway.

"We should search the rooms to see how far into the past we went." Lorcan said. After a bit of bickering we checked several doors 'til we came to one that was occupied.

An elderly man was staring at us as we all piled into the room. He looked like he was expecting us randomly pop out of no where. I couldn't put my finger on it but he looked familiar.

"It's nice to see you children got my message."He man said his voice was caring like he was talking to an infant. He was trying not to startle us.

"Your the one who sent that wand?" Fred had asked. He man nodded. Suddenly as if to prove it. The wand flew out of James hand and on to a table in the middle of the room.

"Your Professor Dumbledore." Lorcan and Lysander said in sync.

Idiot! I thought to myself. That's why he looked so familiar. I was staring right at my namesake.

"Yes I am" Dumbledore smiled " If you wouldn't mind following me."

"Would you mind explaining to us why you called us here." Ivy asked

"Why of course. You see your parents seem to have been losing hope lately with this whole war thought they could use a little encouragement ..." He said and then we were lead down the hall into a room filled with people. I recognized most of them. Sitting in that room was Uncle George, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Grandma Molly, Grandpa Arthur, my parents and a few people I didn't know but I remembered seeing in pictures...

There was Sirius. He was one of the original Marauders along with Remus who was also Teddy's there was Fred Uncle George's twin brother. They were all sitting there staring at us. It was silent. I could probably reach my hand out too feel the awkward.

"Professor Dumbledore ummm... Who are they?" Aunt Hermione said breaking the silence.

"They." Dumbledore motioned to us "Are the future."

"You mean you guys are from the future?" Uncle George asked

"Not the future. A future" Dumbledore corrected. A confused expression crossed their faces. So Lysander and Lorcan spoke up.

"Their are an infinite number of futures each one has the potential to happen, depending on the actions taken in any given scenario." They said in unison. It was creepy how they were so in sync with one another.

"Exactly." Dumbledore said with a smile "Now if you wouldn't mind introducing yourselves."

"Won't that umm...effect the future or something?" Johnatan asked

"No...not drastically anyway" Dumbledore assured us. Then James took a step forward

"I'm James Sirius Potter the seconf. Leader of the Marauders .Seeker on Gyffindor quittich team and soon to be captain of the team." He said smugly. All eyes were on dad who was shocked at the fact that he had a son. Sirius seemed happy that dad named James after him.

Holly faked a cough "And the most arrogant person alive." I smirked as James turned around to look at us holding back laughs.

"You think I'm arrogant?" He acted surprised.  
"No... We know your arrogant." Fred stated."And when did you become leader of the Marauders?" James stayed silent and sulked in the corner as the room filled with laughter.

"I'm Albus Potter" I said simply. I didn't have to have attention like James did. That was one of the places we differed. I also didn't break the rules that often. I still did break them it 'ran in my blood so to say'

"I'm Lorcan Scamander" Lorcaan said he seemed to be daydreaming as usual. His brother was in the same state "Lysander Scamander" He introduced himself. The group in front of us nodded at each person.

"Fred Weasley the second" Uncle Fred beamed at the name

"Ivy Parker"

"Roxanne Weasley"

"Johnatan Rivera"

"Scorpius Malfoy" After Scorpius said that there was a bit of an uproar in the room.  
"Malfoy had a son?" Uncle Ron shouted. This was the same problem Scorpius and I had when we first became friends. Our parents had a rivalry but we were able to convince them to let us stay friends.

"Yes, and he's one of my best mates." I said to Uncle Ron. The group had a look of shock on their faces once again. "He is a great friend and just because he's in Slytherin doesn't mean he has to be an enimie."

"I'm Holly Jenkins" Holly thankfully broke the silence that had came over us. That was when Sirius looked up.  
"Jenkins?" He asked  
"What's wrong?" My dad asked while looking at Sirius

"Jenkins" Sirius muttered "Are a Slytherin pure-blood family. Distant members of the black family tree. There known for their hatred for muggle borns and were loyal to Voldemort during the war." Sirius stared Holly down his entire speech. Holly looked very unhappy with that description of her family. It was true though. Her family was the reason she stayed at our house over the summer and for hoilidays.

"Jenkins is a die hard Gyriffindor."James said suddenly out of his bad mood. "She's practically family."

"Yeah and I'm a muggle born and she's one of my best friends." Johnatan added.  
"Well then now that introductions are done, why don't we all settle down to have dinner?" Dumbledore said.

With that being said everyone filed out of the room for dinner.

**Reviews Please!**


	3. When we met first year

**Really sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had a lot on my plate and, it was almost impossible to get to the computer.**  
**Disclaimer:I don't and never will own harry potter I only own my OC's Ivy, Holly and Jonathan.**

_Recap:_  
_With that being said everyone filed out of the room for dinner._  
_****************************************_********************************************************************************************

Roxanne's pov:

After dinner the adults went to discuss something, so that just left us with My  
dad, Uncle Ron, Uncle Harry, Uncle Fred, Aunt Hermione, and Aunt Ginny.

"So you guys are our...kids?" Aunt Hermione asked

"Well your kids aren't here right now, but yeah you guys are our parents." Albus  
said

"So...What do you do in the future?" Uncle Ron asked

"Well we just go to school and regular stuff." I said shrugging

"What houses are you guys in?" My father asked

"We're in Ravenclaw." Lorcan and Lysander chorused

"I'm in Slytherin" Scorpius muttered

"Everyone else is in Gryffindor." James said

We chattered away talking about Hogwarts until Grandma Molly said she needed to  
see Fred,George, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. So we talked amongst ourselves.

"Hey do you guys find this a little...weird?" Jonathan asked

"Of course we do. There were so many awkward moments at dinner I lost count."  
Ivy said. She was right dinner was very awkward. It didn't help that Fred almost  
told everyone that Harry, Ron and Hermione dropped out of Hogwarts to search for  
the horcroxes. Seeing as they were only in fifth year they didn't need to know  
about that.

"Do you guys remember when we met in first year?" Holly asked randomly.

"Yeah we all met on the train." Fred said

*Flashback*

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Fred and I were shouting goodbyes to our parents as we got  
on the train.

"Let's go." He tugged on my sleeve as we searched for an empty compartment

"Roxy! Fred! Over here!" Someone shouted. We saw James sticking his head out of  
a compartment.

We went in the compartment and saw our cousin along with two other people. A boy  
and a girl.

"Hey guys these are my cousins Fred and Roxy Weasley." James introduced us.

The girl was kinda pale. She had long brown hair that was curly at the ends and  
bright green eyes that stuck out from her other futures. "Hey I'm Holly  
Jenkins." She said extending her hand to both of us.

"Holly? Like the plant?" Fred asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Johnatan Rivera." The boy next to her introduced himself. He was tanned, he  
had messy jet black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes that had a twinkle in  
them. He smiled at us showing a perfect row of white teeth. I had to admit that  
I had developed the tinniest crush on him right then.

We all chatted and got to know each other better. After we got off the train we  
were all sorted into the same house. Gryffindor. When we were at the feast we  
met another girl. She said her name was Ivy.  
She had straight black hair and stormy gray eyes. She said she was surprised she  
had gotten into Gryffindor. She was absolutely positive she would have gotten  
into Ravenclaw like the rest of her family. We all laughed having fun that night  
and we all became great friends.

*End of Flashback*

"First year was the best." Ivy sighed happily

"Yeah... Remember how James threw that tantrum after they wouldn't let him play  
quittich." Fred chuckled

"Yeah he kept crying about it for a month." I said

"I was not crying!" James

"Of course you weren't Jamie." Holly said with a roll of her eyes

"Yeah. Lil' Jamie never crys." Jonathan said with a shake of his head. (A/N:  
That rhymed)

* * *

Fred II pov:

"You guys did a lot of weird stuff at Hogwarts" Scorpius observed

"They do a lot of weird stuff in general." Albus complained

"Albus. You know why we do it, Hogwarts would be no fun without us."  
James

"Plus, every year we win Hogwarts Prank off." Jonathan added

For those of you wondering Hogwarts Prank off was created in memory of Fred and  
George Weasley's wonderful pranks. Every year in secret people would sign up and  
the best pranker wins a trophy.  
You can prank alone or have a group of people with a maximum of seven.

"Do you guys win the prank off every year?" Scorpius asked

"No" Lorcan answered for us "Last year these four kids from Ravenclaw won."

"It was all Potter's fault." Holly said bitterly

"What do you mean it was my fault?" James shouted

"She means if you let go of your stupid pride for one second we would have won!"  
Roxy shouted back

"What are you guys talking about?"  
Albus asked running his fingers through his hair

"Well you see " I begun. "It all started one day after the Marauders finished  
pulling this prank on Ravenclaw..."

*Flashback*

The next night we didn't go to bed so happy. Turns out in the middle of the  
night the snuck screaming banshees into the Gryffindor common room. The noise  
was horrid. They were really loud you could hear it from you bed. So the  
Marauders and fifteen other people were smart enough to get out of there. We  
spent the night asleep in the Grand hall. Eventually we found out it was a  
Ravenclaw prank. It went on for weeks. To get it to stop the Marauders would  
have to apologize. Which we all did except for James. Our grades were dropping  
from lack of sleep and our parents were mad at us and James refused to apologize  
until I threatened him.

*Flashback over*

"How did you threaten him." Lysander asked

"I can't say. James would hex me before I finish the sentence." I told them

"Hey do you think they're finished talking?" Ivy asked referring to our parents

With that said, curiosity got the best of us as we went to find out.


	4. Boys, Girls,quittich and trouble

_I wrote this chapter while I was stuck in a car full of relatives for eleven hours. Just thought you should know that. And in case you were wondering all Marauders call each other by their last names except on rare occasions.  
_

_James= Potter  
_

_Roxy=Weasley  
_

_Fed=Weasley  
_

_Holly=Jenkins  
_

_Ivy=Parker  
_

_Jonathan= Rivera  
_

** Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you really think I would be writing this?**

_RECAP:_

_With that said, curiosity got the best of us as we went to find out._

* * *

James pov:

"Extendable ears." Fred II whispered to us. We had all gathered around the door "James and I set them up earlier."

*The conversation they heard*

"This is dangerous. They might slip up and end up telling us something they weren't suppose to." I think that was Remus

"Oh, Remus relax! It'll be fine." A louder voice boomed I believed that was Sirius "Beside you must admit they were a lot like us when we were their age."

"I think Remus is right, Sirius. This could be dangerous." Aunt Hermione complained

"Well if Dumbledore sent them then it'll be fine." That was definitely my dad

"Well it's your call Harry."

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Absolutely sure Harry?"

"Positive."

"If that's what you want" Suddenly the door swung open. And we all toppled over. Sirius and Remus towered over us.

"We were just, er..." Jonathan stumbled over his words

"Searching for Nargles!" Lysander said suddenly.

"Yeah. We were searching for Nargles." I clarified I could tell by their facial expressions that they didn't believe us.

"See Remus, told you they were just like us when we were kids." Sirius said chukling. We had managed to untangle ourselves.

"Alright kids get to bed." Grandma Molly told everyone.

We went upstairs to the rooms we were given. I would share with Jonatan and Fred II. Lorcan and Lysander were sharing. Ivy, Holly and Roxy would all be in one room. While Albus and Scorpius shared the last room.

* * *

Third person pov:

***Fred II, Jonatan & James Room***

"I wonder what everyone else is doing Jonathan said nosily.

"I don't know." Fred fell back onto the bed "I'm tired"

"Yeah I am too." James said a comfortable silence fell over the three boys

"James?" Jonathan called

"Yeah?" James said looking over from his wand he was inspecting

"What did Fred say to threaten you third year?"

"Are you blushing?!"

"No!"

Fred was laughing at the two

"I threatened to tell Jenkins that he has a crush on her." Fred answered Jonathan

"Oh, I thought it was something else." Jonathan say now unconcerned

"You knew?" James asked shocked.

"Of course he knows James almost everyone knows except for her. You two are just so oblivious." Fred sighed

"Potter what happened to your usual arrogance? Aren't you always saying any girl would kill to be your girlfriend?" Jonathan continued questioning James

"Yeah but Jenkins is different. Anyway can we please stop talking about this." He pleaded to his best friends.

"What do you mean?" Fred glance curiously at his cousin. "Jenkins is different"

He glanced at Fred."She just is okay!"

"Just tell her!"Jonathan yelled at him

"No!" James shouted "It's not like you have room to talk either Jonathan!"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a crush on my cousin."

"Fred! No. I don't roll that way." (A/n: Not being mean or anything.)

"Not Fred you idiot Roxy!"

"Look can we please change the topic!" Fred II pleaded and they then began a very deep conversation about strategies for quittich this year. James being seeker (And possibly captain) while Fred II was a beater and Jonathan didn't play quittch for Gryffindor but he was the announcer. Eventually the three boys fell asleep

***Albus & Scorpius Room***

"Do you think we'll get in trouble when we get back?" Scorpius asked his best friend Albus winced thinking about his mother's reaction once they got home.

"Yeah. Probably"

"My parents will never let me hear the end of this."

"Mine won't either."

"I'll probably never be allowed to go back to your house again."

"Has that stopped you before?" Scourpius chuckled

"No, I guess not."

"And besides once we go back it will only be a few weeks before we head back to Hogwarts."

"Yeah. Your always looking to the brighter side of things Al."

"Yeah I do that sometimes." he yawned. The two boys fell asleep shortly afterwards.

***Lorcan & Lysander Room*** "Hey Lysander?" Locran called to his twin. The two were identical they both had curly dirty blonde hair. Same structure. Same choclate brown eyes.

"What?" Lysander said looking up from a book he had found 'Quittich of the ages'. Both the twins loved quittich and even played for ravenclaw. Lysander was a beater and Lorcan was a chaser.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble when we go home?"

"Well it depends. If it's mom she'll give us a speech and dad would ground us."

"Do you think they'd go as far as taking away quittich for the year?"

"I don't know I think it depends on how long we stay here."

"Okay." The two brothers continued talking about the different animals they could catch to add to the many they had at home. If they could atch one they could weasel there way out of trouble with there parents. Soon they also feel asleep.

***Ivy, Holly and Roxy Room***

"We had a pretty exciting day, don't ya think?" Ivy asked the other Female Marauders.

"Yeah. It was also an extreamly long day so if you don't mind. I'd like to go to sleep." Holly yawned

"What! Are you crazy?! We may not get another chance to talk in private until we get back to Hogwarts." Roxy complained "We need to take full advantage of this opportunity."

"Roxy. You know I love you and all but I'm very tired can we please go to bed?" Ivy asked lying back in bed.

"Yeah I agree with Parker we can chat later." Holly agreed curling into her bed.

"No. We have important matters to discuss." Roxy sat on the floor criss-cross apple sauce

"What kind of important matters?" Ivy raised an eyebrow in suspicion

"Boys." Holly and Ivy joined their red headed friend on the floor.

"Which boy do are you going to drone on about now?" Holly asked used to her friend's behavior when it came to boys. She loved meddling in other peoples love life. She also dated a fair amount of boys at Hogwarts. And when Roxy started to talk it was hard to get her to shut up

"This isn't about my love life Jenkins. This is about yours."

"Weasley you know I'm not dating anyone."

"No but I do know how you feel about a certain hazel eyed Potter."

"James?"

"Yes, James!"

"I don't think about James like that." Holly shook her head

"Yes you do. Your just oblivious to the fact your in love with him. James feels the same way though." Ivy had finally chimed in

"Speaking of being oblivious...Parker I know your in love with my brother." Roxy said a small smile slipping on her face

"I'm not in love! It's more like a small crush" Roxy rolled her eyes "but, Fred doesn't feel the same way about me." Ivy argued

"No trust me he does."

"Are you done bothering us about this?" Holly said. She was very tired.

"No I-" Roxy stopped in the middle of her sentence

"What?" Holly asked

"I think someone called my name."

"Go check it out." Ivy told her. Roxy left the room but saw no one in the hallway. She pressed her ear against the room the other Maraders were in only to here that last part of their conversation 'Look can we please change the topic' It sounded like her brother they then began discussing quittich for this year. She returned to the room only to find her friends back in their beds asleep.

"Oh this isn't over you two."

Afterwards Roxy feel asleep like everyone else.

* * *

**Questions, comments,concerns, advice, criticism? PM me or leave a review!**


End file.
